Compensación
by Lord Black-Prewett
Summary: Los celos llevan a hacer cosas raras. Incluso volverse inusualmente sexy. Advertencia: slash implícito y futuramente explícito. Lemon en breves. Espero reviews, queridos lectores! :3
1. Transformaciones de Remus

**Disclamainer:**** Ninguno de los personajes/escenarios mencionados a continuación me pertenencen. Yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el rato y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico-fiscal de historias como la que viene a continuación.**

**N/A:**** Este fic va dedicado a todos aquellos lectores a los que he desilusionado con la falta de final de CRRL. Se que no es lo mismo pero bueno, ahí va. También quería dedicárselo a mi amiga Cynthia, que me está ayudando muchísimo con mi blog y demás. Va para todos vosotros!**

Remus pasó por la Sala Común de Gryffindor como una exalación y, a juzgar por los pocos que alcanzaron a ver el gesto de su rostro, hubiera sido capaz de incendiar la sala al completo. Subió los escalones de tres en tres y cerró la puerta de su dormitorio estrepitosamente.

Todas las cabezas de Gryffindor apuntaban para aquel entonces hacia la puerta recientemente cerrada. La mayoría boquiabiertos. Otros simplemente sorprendidos. Y luego está James, que viene siendo un pasota del diez, pero que se había dado cuenta de todo.

Así que, cuando consideró que ya se había calmado un poco el cotarro, se levantó y, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y sus andares desganados, casi dejándose caer de un lado a otro, subió tranquilamente las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio compartido.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con un Remus rojo de rabia tirando cosas por la ventana de la habitación. Pareció seguir sin afectarle. Como si no estuviera presenciando una escena materialmente peligrosa, sacó su varita sin un ápice de prisa y cerró la ventana para que nada volviera a salir, con tal mala suerte que el castaño acababa de lanzar el ejemplar de cierto moreno de _Criaturas fantásticas y donde encontrarlas, por Newt Scamander_, de apenas setecintas dos páginas. Evidentemente, el vidrio cedió.

Pero claro, Potter seguía impasible viendo como el licántropo seguía arrojando cosas por la ventana. Finalmente, parece ser que su paciencia se vio ligeramente afectada.

-Remus joder, quieres parar este absurdo ataque de celos. Pareces una Hufflepuff de primero.

Podría parecer que se había enfadado, pero que va. Su semblante seguía siendo indiferente, y su postura seguía siendo incríblemente relajada.

Tan solo cambió de posición cuando el otro chico se volvió hacia él, con sus ojos miel echando chispas.

-¿Y por qué iba a estar celoso?¿Acaso tengo pareja para estar celoso?¡No lo creo!

Y siguió arrojando objetos por la ventana. Hasta que se quedó sin cosas que tirar, y se precipitó sobre la cama de Sirius Black. Rasgó todas las sabanas y despeluchó todas las almohadas, sin dejar títere con cabeza. Entonces se metió en el cuarto de baño y empezó a sonar el ruido del agua caer.

Y el moreno, pareciendo no haber estado presente en esa escena. Y tan tranquilamente, se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Una nueva sensualidad, nacida del rencor y de los celos, nació en Remus. Su primera víctima fue George Han. El susodicho poseía un cuerpo fibrado, adornado por un cabello castaño pálido y unos ojos verdes, de una tonalidad cercana al verde aceituna pero mucho más bonita que esta.

Remus estaba bajando las escaleras para ir al Gran Comedor cuando se lo cruzó. Aún recordaba que había intentado algo con él, pero la legendaria timidez del licántropo hizo que no llegaran a nada.

Pero esa timidez había muerto, por lo que, separándose del grupo con el que iba hacia el Gran Comedor (Sirius, James y Peter), se aproximó hacia George. Apenas intercambiaron unas palabras y empezaron a besarse, intensamente y con mucha saliva.

Ahora, el grupo que bajaba hacia el comedor era diferente que el de unos minutos atrás. Estaba compuesto por un moreno furioso, otro increíblemente pasota y un rubio oscuro digamos... con una actividad cerebral bastante deficiente.

¿Adivinan cuál es cual?

**N/A 2: ****Me ha gustado mucho escribir este fic! Lo había planeado como un one-shot, pero para tener más profundidad en los hechos he decidido hacer un fanfic de dos capítulos. Tampoco es que sea una cosa incríblemente larga, pero es mejor que uno, ¿no?**


	2. Comportamiento de Sirius

**Disclamainer****: Ninguno de los personajes/escenarios mencionados a continuación son de mi autoría (con la excepción de George Han), por lo que no obtengo ningún beneficio económico fiscal de esta historia.**

**N/A:**** Pues aquí estamos con la segunda y última parte de este mini fic! Espero que os haya gustado, yo estoy bastante contento con la primera parte.**

Sirus pasó por la Sala Común de Gryffindor como una exalación y, a juzgar por los pocos que alcanzaron a ver el gesto de su rostro, hubiera sido capaz de incendiar la sala al completo. Subió los escalones de tres en tres y cerró la puerta de su dormitorio estrepitosamente.

Seguro que no había nadie que pudiera reprocharle su estado anímico. No era plato de buen gusto ver a la persona que te gusta tontear (eufemismo que en su cabeza era sustituido por zorrear, calentar pollas y demás lindeces) con cualquiera, a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar.

En momentos así entendía la expresión muggle 'probar de tu propia medicina'.

Iba por los pasillos y no podía evitar encontrarselo, como tampoco podía evitar intimidar a los pequeñajos que se cruzaban en su camino después de eso.

Ya ni siquiera hacía caso a las sincerebro que le insunuaban, enseñando más pierna de lo normal o usando sostenes que realzan sus senos.

No podía pensar en nada así desde el día en que, bajando al comedor, Remus se lanzó a los labios de ese tal Han.

¿Por qué no se lanzaba a los suyos?

Estaba convencido que su fama entre las féminas estaba justificada. Su cabello era sedoso, sus ojos de un gris plata perfecto, su cara poseía unos rasgos finísimos, sin llegar a ser femeninos, que perfectamente le podrían haber hecho pasar por noble. Su cuerpo era una oda a la belleza adolescente, con unos músculos definidos y cubiertos de ralo vello allí donde era justo y necesario. Poseía unas extremidades fuertes y marcadas, con unos muslos definidos que causaban sensación cuando llevaba pantalones cortos. Y su miembro era de un tamaño más que respetable, sin rozar el gigantismo. Lo justo para dar más placer de lo normal pero sin encontrar dificultades debido al tamaño.

¿Dónde estaba el problema entonces?

Tan seguro estaba de que algo fallaba que se encerró en el cuarto de baño y se desnudó completamente delante del espejo. Todo estaba en su sitio, lo que le hacía estar más turbado si cabe aún.

Volvió a tirarse a su cama y se quedó bocabajo, dejando sus compactos glúteos al aire libre, corriendo el peligro de que cualquiera que entrara lo viera así.

Pero quien entró fue Potter, acostumbrado ya a las sesiones de nudismo de Sirius, sin sorpresa aparente con su tan típica pose de las manos en los bolsillos.

-Sirius.

Había un silencio muy pesado en la habitación. Una especie de gemido salió de la cama de Black.

-Tápate la polla y pórtate como alguien normal.

Ante esta orden, Sirius se incorporó y cogió unos slips rojos de su mesilla de noche para ponérselos.

-¿Qué quieres tu ahora bizco?- Al parecer el humor del nudista seguía en alza.

-Que el lobo y tú arregluéis las cosas. Ni él es una puta ni tu un ogro. Así que venga, maña mismo os quiero ver de la manita.

-Mira James, como vuelvas a llamar puta a Remus te tiro todos los dientes.

-Claro, claro. Pero haz lo que te he dicho y dejaos de tonterías.

Acto seguido, Potter salió de la habitación, con ese paso lento, tranquilo, tan característico suyo, como si no acabaran de amenazarle. Y lo cierto es que así se trataban entre los dos morenos, con cierta rudeza. Así que si que estaba algo acostumbrado.

Se acercaba la hora de dormir, y Sirius estaba cada vez más incómodo con ropa encima de su cuerpo (tendría que ir a un psicópata de esos muggles a que le miraran su obsesión con la desnudez) así que se levantó y de nuevo se quedó enseñando todo lo que Merlín había considerado opurtuno darle.

Y de repente, un Remus con un atuendo mucho menos puritano de lo normal entró en la habitación. ¿Y cómo puede haber una manera sexy de llevar un uniforme? Pues con pequeños toques aquí y allá. Remus por ejemplo aflojaba un poco el nudo de su corbata, conjuntado con un boton menos abrochado, mostrando el nacimiento de un pecho fibrado, pálido y lampiño. Llevaba también unos pantalones más ceñidos, que hacían marcar su culo respingón y sexy.

Con una sonrisa maquiavélica, Sirius fue a cerrar la puerta abierta por el asombro de su amigo, que estaba parado con la boca abierta frente a la puerta.

Lo último que se pudo ver fue esa sonrisa, aderezada con un brillo triunfal en los ojos plateados.

**N/A2: Vaaaale, os he mentido, puede que este no sea el final XD. Tal vez en un futuro me anime a hacer una tercera parte, pero de momento creo que queda bastante claro lo que pasa no? Muchas gracias por leer! Si además de eso dejas un review, el señor te lo pagará con muchos hijos xD. **

**También quería compartir con vosotros la felicidad que me produce el segundo aniversario de mi primera publicación, **_**Cómo combatir el frío**_**. Si quereis leerlo tan solo tenéis que buscarlo en mi perfil.**


	3. Anexo detrás de la puerta

**Disclamainer:**** Ninguno de los personajes mencionados a continuación es de mi autoría, por lo que no obtengo ningún beneficio de este relato.**

**Advertencia:**** Contenido slash (relaciones homosexuales masculinas) y lemon (escenas sexuales explícitas). **

**N/A: **** Acabo de tener un descanso en los estudios y me he dicho: ¿por qué no les regalo la escena lemmon que les prometí? Así que aquí va, espero que la disfrutéis :3**

Remus vio como Sirius cerraba la puerta, aún con un gesto de sorpresa. Cuando terminó de cerrarla, se aproximó al castaño con un paso lento, decidido e insinuante.

La desnudez del moreno lo turbaba profundamente. Ya había visto más de una vez a su amigo, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de contemplarlo tal y como Walburga lo había parido. Su miembro se balanceaba suavemente acompañando el ritmo de sus pasos, enmarcado por un ralo vello púbico. Su torso tenía apenas una fina capa de vello corporal, sin que ello implicase que sus músculos perdieran definición visual.

Cuando llegó a donde estaba Remus, un paralizado y aparentemente asustadizo Remus, no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse detrás de él, lo suficientemente cerca como para que sintiera su calor, pero sin llegar a acoplarse a la curva de su espalda. La arrolladora personalidad que había caracterizado al castaño los últimos días atrás parecía haberse esfumado en los diez segundos que llevaban en la habitación.

Viendo que seguía sin reaccionar, jugó sus cartas; todo o nada. Posó su mano derecha en la cintura; con la izquierda palpó sus nalgas. Poco a poco estas manos, tan estratégicamente situadas, comenzaron a moverse. Y poco a poco también, Remus pareció cobrar vida de nuevo.

Lentamente, las manos que exploraban la cintura y la espalda baja del castaño, se vieron complementadas por una lengua húmeda y caliente, esta vez trabajando con el lóbulo de la oreja. El pene semierecto de Sirius comenzaba a chocar con los pantalones del licántropo, que empezaba a acompañar las manos del moreno con movimientos de cadera, incitándolo a ir más allá.

No pudiendo aguantar más, el que estaba siendo objeto de las caricias se dio la vuelta. Se encontró con el mentón de un Sirius que le lanzaba una mirada profunda, brillante y húmeda; húmeda como su boca, que de pronto se encontró entrechocando con sus propios labios, acariciando su lengua lenta y lascivamente. Sin amedentrarse lo más mínimo, le agarró el pene con la intención de devolverle todas las caricias que había recibido y muchas más.

Mientras su miembro era atendido por el castaño, comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. Pronto sus torsos desnudos chocaron y, queriendo tener más partes que se unieran, comenzó a deshacerse de su cinturon y sus pantalones.

Pronto quedó Remus tan solo con unos boxers azules, siendo manoseado por Sirius, quien a su vez mostraba su desnudez tajantemente; su erección, atendida habilidosamente por la mano del prefecto, se erguía orgullosa entre una finísima capa de vello negro. Sus testículos pronto fueron masajeados también por Remus que, al parecer, sabía como hacer disfrutar a un hombre de una buena paja.

Sintiéndose casi en las nubes por el trabajo que el castaño le estaba realizando, decidió devolverle el favor. Bajó la última prenda que le quedaba al otro y pronto sus erecciones chocaron; nada había de envidiarle la una a la otra. Mientras que con la mano derecha devolvía los favores recibidos, un juguetón dedo acariciaba el ano de Remus, que comenzaba a jadear entre besos, aferrándose con la mano libre a la ancha espalda de Sirius.

Pronto Sirius se notó cerca del orgasmo. Tomando la iniciativa, cogió tanto su miembro como el de su amigo y comenzó a pajearlos a la vez, consiguiendo aumentar la frecuencia de los gemidos de Remus que, ahora con las dos manos libres, se agarraba a la espalda de Sirius como si le fuera la vida en ello. El orgasmo se acercaba para ambos, y el moreno, mientras enterraba su cara en el cuello de su compañero, dijo:

-Remus, me corro, joder

-Yo también Sirius, ¡Merlín!

Y con sonoros y prolongados gemidos, ambos descargaron sobre la mano de Sirius y el vientre de Remus. Se quedaron un rato más así, con Sirius sacudiendo el resto de aquella bestial corrida y con el castaño aferrado a su espalda. Cuando se separaron, después de echarse un hechizo de limpieza, se tumbaron en la cama del de ojos grises.

-Por cierto- dijo Sirius. mientras decía esto, echó un brazo por los hombros de Remus.- Mañana tendré una charlita con ese tal Han. Mejor que hables tu con él primero.

Y soltando una fuerte carcajada, Remus se acomodó en su pecho.

-Que gilipollas eres

Cada una de las palabras fue enmarcada por un beso. Su mano, de nuevo, volvió a prestar algo de atención a su pene en estado de reposo.

-Ey, ¿qué pasa?¿Todavía no estás contento?

Y mientras se escondían debajo de las mantas, una risotada provocada por un bocado de Sirius salió de su boca. Parecía algo fácil vivir de aquella manera, ¿verdad?

**N/A:**** Espero que os haya gustado muchito! A mi me ha encantado escribirlo, ha sido mi primer lemmon, aunque no se si puede llamarse así o lo estoy haciendo mal... El caso; que tengáis piedad po'favo'. Que soy nuevecico en esto. Espero vuestras opiniones eh! ^^**


End file.
